A werewolf's Long Lost son
by thornlady
Summary: After the battle, Tonks is dead and Lupin has Teddy. But wat if he has another son from the past? Will Remus risk all for his son, and the mystery woman from his dreams? will the boy stay with him? will the ministery allow it? revised!
1. Chapter 1

Plot so far…

Plot so far… 

Sirius is free, and Peter Pettigrew is Azkaban.

Remus is with 15 month Teddy.

Harry is having dreams of an injured boy.

Ron is with Hermione

Voldemort is on the rise.

Dumbledore is worried, and curious.

The vividness of the dreams were indescribable, the feminine creature bathed in her own incandescent light danced with bare golden feet over the forest floor. The small bells and charms around her ankles sounding out in the mottle-patched world of purity; the peace only broken by the tinkling running water filled streams, and cries of joy from birds of the elements. Was this a forest? The light was close between the branches, closer than it should have been, but not glaring, warming but not hot, sending a hypnotic pattern across Her skin.

Was she tattooed?...eyes wandering, admiring… No just golden skinned, with faint webs of gentle gold/ brown silk wrapped around her lithe frame. The toned stomach, high bones, long elegant legs…a shapely body…making her an natural addition to the environment around her. She placed her delicate hands upon the rough branches, surrounding her silver bound hair, using them to speed up the pace of her dance…she constantly glanced over her high shoulder's twisting, flicking dominant eye's towards his body…did she smile?...

Suddenly she looked up and round; rich, gold eyes but no pupil…his pulse quickened, although it was nothing to do with the surroundings… she smiled the thin pale lips quivering, she mouthed a word…'I couldn't hear that!' he sounded…only a ripple of air passed his lips…

She tucked her light, long curtain, of brown hair behind a dainty ear, again she smiled and pressing her lips together. She blew a kiss. A ripple of air, hit his face warm enveloping his cheeks in exotic scent's, spices and rose water, she blew towards his face again. Esparsa turned her body, her hair revolving with her…

It changed, the heaven sweet image changed…where is this?...claustrophobic, dank, filth, rotting stench…where is she? Not here!!...Cries permeate the air…red light burned down… drying the presence of her, infiltrating the air in his lungs.

So Like Azkaban. Blood, wet blood ran between his eyes, his screams rose but did not sound… she lay on a granite, raised platform. Long hair slashed; red, ruby blood leaking from the bruised, broken neck…eyes wide, silent unmoving…twitch…black darkness descended….blanching his view.

'Moony…Lupin!!' gasping pant's came from Remus' racing chest, 'lets get you out mate. I'll hold the blankets...stop squirming!', arms clamped upon Remus' flagging arms. He attempted to lash out, thrashing at the coiling folds, with their damp sheets. He snapped his eyes open the blurred, painful image dying leaving only a vague impression.

'Siri?..Padfoot!!' he croaked, his throat obstructed by relief and distress?

Sirius pulled the sheets and covers finally away, and Lupin rolled over hanging his boxer clad legs over the side. A bare bicep wrapped around his back, patting comfortingly. Sirius' soft, baritone voice spoke 'Moony…come on' giving his mate a friendly slap on the back. 'your safe…we all are…Harry and the kids are at school, Teddy is down stairs. Was it the dream again?' Lupin's pants for air evaporated into silence, embarrassment followed.

'I'm fine! Quite alright!' Lupin passed of, over his shoulder as he quickly stood. Stretching his limbs and snatching up his dressing gown from the back of the door. 'I just had a strange dream… I have to get up any way. I'm checking on Teddy tonight… I'm already late he'll start brawling in a moment and wake D… everyone up.'

Sirius' icy eyes followed Lupin's rushed explanation…his own limbs beginning to shake in the cold room…but never making to follow Lupin out. 'It's a woman isn't it!' He said quietly, 'A girl's got you panting… uptight' His toned lowered 'Lust full?'

Rage filled Remus, but stopped as it opened the hole in his heart; agonising, weeping remorse filled him. The air in Lupin's mouth became thick, the salvia also, his startling blue eyes burnt…'NO…NO! Don't say another word!! No!' his raw voice cried. He slammed the door, and made his way down the stairs.

The body of the house was chilling but the décor was at least improved. The dark woods replaced with a warmer hue, and the carpets a humane sandy colour. He descended from the top flight to the second landing, and opened the last door on the right.

Bright blue light reflected off the walls, and a crib was in full view. A baby boy with violet hair starred at him, eye's tear filled, standing up on chubby shaking legs, clinging the bars. The panic and distress melded away to satisfaction, and warm joy. Lupin walked over 'Hi Cub' he softly greeted; picking up the light, bundle of warmth. Holding the baby over one shoulder he followed his instincts, soothing, his son's sniffling frame. 'Come on Baby…shhh, you hungry huh? Come on then, bottle's on its way. Accio Bottle!'

He sat himself on the rocking chair in his son's room, holding his fifteen month son close to his chest, as Teddy gurgled happily drinking the milk. The baby's cheeks grew pink and when the small body relaxed, Lupin moved the bottle away. He slipped his son's head onto his shoulder and carried him back to the crib, placing him gently inside and wrapping a rainbow coloured blanket over the sleeping body. 'Night son, my little boy, sweet dreams.'


	2. revelations

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lupin left his son's room and descended to the basement floor where the kitchen was located. Entering, he threw the now empty bottle in the black granite sink, and flicked his wand at cooking hob. The pans sprang into action, and began cooking egg's and bacon. The sizzling and distraction of cooking, gave Lupin a few moments of peace, where he didn't contemplate Her, and could think of Dora. He was horrified; his wife, his fun loving, darling…soul mate was dead, and he was thinking of other women! He sank into a chair clutching his hair by its roots, that memory fresh and raw still ever present.

The death eater raising his wand; he was crouching on the floor bleeding at the thigh unable to rise to defend himself, the flash of green on his eyelid's as he cowardly shut them. The burning, acrid smell, the forceful ripple of air; and then that smack of a dead weight hitting his own. The pink, topped, head resting upon his chest, defending him, with the ultimate sacrifice, her life for his.

Remus opened his eyes and stepped towards the stove, moving the pan and dumping the food on a plate. He quickly ate, not with relish, but just to finish before Sirius entered. He let the empty plate fall with a clatter in the sink.

He was about to leave the room when Sirius did enter. His clothes were new, and clean, thanks to Mrs Weasley, and he was fuller in physique. Sirius had worked hard, regaining his muscular figure and dignity, his looks still didn't resemble the boy he had been; but still he was a far cry from the mangy skeleton, fresh from Azkaban.

Lupin felt the rage and shame rise, and attempted to leave through the door leading to the dinning room. Sirius walked quickly over however, and grasped his friend's top arm. 'Remus, no one will blame you. It's natural. It's good your able to think like that…move on… I don't think I could.' Almost as he said it Sirius realised he had stepped in major st, his friend had frozen.

The werewolf features emphasised; the teeth gritted, pupils dilated, the whole gentle appearance disappeared. Lupin roared an exclamation, thrusting Sirius to the closest wall; his left forearm pressed against his friend's neck, the other arm punching every inch he could reach. 'YOU THINK I WANT!! MY WIFE'S DEAD!! DEAD!! AND YOU THINK I WANT TO THINK ABOUT NEW WOMEN!!

YOUR GODSON SAVED THE WORLD AND SINCE THEN YOU THINK EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED BEFORE SHOULD BE FORGOTTEN!! ARE YOU FOR REAL?! YOU WENT TO AZKABAN, YOU CAN'T FORGET THAT!! I WAS LEFT WITH A SON, WHO WILL HAVE NO MOTHER!! I CANT FORGET THAT EITHER!!'

'you fini..churr..' chocked Sirius, 'finished yet?' his face turning punce coloured, panic from the attack making it difficult to breath.

'NO THAT'S NOT IT' spat Remus, his mind swirling, 'I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT MY DEAD SON!! THE LOVER I SEE MURDERED!! DEGRADED!! THE TWO PEOPLE WHO I KEPT A SECRET!! NOT TO PROTECT THEM BUT MY OWN REPUTATION!! I MADE HER A WHORE AND HIM A ILLEGITAMATE CHILD!! AND THEIR DEAAAD AND I'LL NEVER SEE THEM AGAINNN!!'

The pressure left Sirius' throat, and his friend slumped against the wall. Head bowed gasping into his hands, full of grief and remorse. Sirius' legs gave way and he also was sent to his knees. He wrapped an arm around Moony, his friend, and found unmanly tears in his eyes. This revelation confirmed it, what had been won for the world, had cost his closest friend the most!! And only now he could confront it.

Thankyou to falling moon and Arwenspirit for reviewing!! All I ask is more do it!! otherwise I wont update!! tell me where I'm going wrong!!


	3. Harry's secret

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the day following the revelation, and Remus very quiet in company. Harry and a number of the Weasley's had returned to the Headquarters of the order of the phoenix, for Christmas. The house was alight with laughter and cheer, streamers hung from the banisters and a great tree stood in the living room; blocking the family tree, Sirius hated so much from view.

Remus and Sirius hadn't discussed the episode in the kitchen, but instead allowed the distraction to give them a period of contemplation. The newly approved adults, raced through the house attempting to make up for missing friends; the boy's fussing over Teddy, the girls insisting they attempt to cook the main meal, Mrs Weasley attempting to intervene on the behalf of her kitchen work surfaces.

Lupin allowed himself to be absorbed into the chaos's that emerged, laughing for his son's first Christmas photo's. Harry constantly intervened in the periods when Remus began feeling flat; tickling Teddy causing a scene, giving Remus cover from the others notice. As a result Christmas almost pasted without any scenes.

Until the last night, before they all left.

Remus was standing in Teddy's room, rocking his son after his last feed…before 4 o'clock. 'There you are shhh…' After putting the baby down again, he walked up stairs and after shutting his bedroom door; pulled his wallet out of his coat, which was hung on the back of the door.

As he opened the pouch inside the photograph from its depth's fell out on to the bed spread. He picked it up; the fading photo featuring a baby, wrapped in the white blanket, wrinkled and new born. He smiled and traced the figure with a finger nail.

A scream down stairs awoke him from sleep, rolling over on the bed grabbing his wand, he charged down stairs two at a time, pausing only to determine the noise wasn't from his son's room. Hermione and Ginny opened their door blinking back sleep, but wands in hand. 'Get to Teddy, and lock yours selves in Teddy's room. I'll come back!' he shouted 'GO!'

He carried on making his way down stairs…Harry's room? He opened the door, to find Sirius already there attempting to prize his Godson's hand's from his face. The scream's ended abruptly, Harry sat bolt upright in the bed 'God…God!' his chest was panting like a racer 'Siri…You have got to get Dumbledore… please…the boy he's…'

Remus knelt, his bones protesting, and took Harry's chin firmly moving it upwards so the young man faced him, 'Harry your not making sense! Voldemort's dead! This was just a dream, it's the booze talking' he smiled reassuringly, 'you killed him.'

'No!' Harry gasped 'No…it wasn't what you all thought. It…wasn't real…'

There was a smack, as Sirius hit the floor in a cold faint. Remus felt a cold chill run the length of his spine, and felt his mouth gasp a 'What?!'

'We, Dumbledore, Riddle and me made a deal. He gave up, showed remorse said he would never kill again, and in turn we didn't kill him at the last. That's what my parent's prophesise meant 'The last enemy that shall be conquered is death'. We all over came it, all lived without breaking our souls. I'm sorry, but it was for the best!'

Remus felt his arms swipe through the air before the sentence had ended 'YOU STUPID BOY!! WE'RE ARE ALL IN DANGER!! THIS VISION MEAN'S HE'S FIGHTING AGAIN FOR POWER!! AND AGAIN THE WORLD DOESN'T KNOW!! WE LET OTHER'S INTO THE ORDER, POSSIBLE SPIES!! MY SON LIVES HERE!! YOU PUT MY LITTLE BOY IN DANGER!!'

Harry looked up in earnest, 'Remus, we made sure! There's no more horcrux's, Neville killed the snake! This vision wasn't about Tom, it was about a boy!! He's in danger Tom wasn't there!! I know…your shocked, but theirs no danger, forgive this. I swear I wouldn't put Teddy in danger!!'

'YOU STUPID LITTLE BOY!!' Remus bellowed incredulously, 'WE'RE ALL IN DANGER!! IF THIS BOY IS, THEN IT'S YOUR FAULT!! AS FOR FORGIVING YOU, YOU HAVE PUT MY SON IN A HOUSE WHERE HIS LIFE WAS IN DANGER!! I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!!'

With that he turned to leave, 'Please Remus, Moony, please!!' Harry clutched at Remus wrist, prostrate on his knee's 'Forgive me!' he whispered.

Remus starred at his friend's son, and to Sirius who was attempting to comfort his Godson, despite his own horror. He made his decision, 'My son is my life Harry. You crossed the line, from now until you sort this…mess we are going to go separate ways. Call a meeting…admit what you did, or I'll accuse you at one!'

With that he left the room, the hot flame dying allowing him to recognise the coldness of the air…and all the members of the household who had heard the argument and revelation.

Ignoring the stares; the tears from Mrs Weasley, the men's disbelieving faces, he walked back up stairs to his room.

Panic set in quickly, he tugged a jumper over his head covering his bare chest, and tugged on his trousers. Snatching up a kit bag he flicked his wand which packed his wardrobe. He left the room and head back down stair's sending the bag ahead of him.

Reaching his son's room he called 'Girls its fine. You can open up!'. Ginny opened the door warily, checking to see if it was Lupin before letting him in. Quietly he walked over to the crib, and the customary half smile flickered to his face. 'Come on mate' he said quietly, picking the baby up, blanket and all, placing the warm bundle over his shoulder.

'Remus what are you doing?' Hermione asked, panic set in her face making her brown eyes widen. 'are you ok? What's going on?'

Remus turned to leave, holding his son close, 'Where are your going?!' the witch insisted 'You can't just leave!'

'I can!! He's MY son, if you want to know why I'm leaving ask them all down stairs, I'm leaving now.' He added the last words with finality.

Sirius burst into the room, 'Moony you can't go! Don't take Teddy! I know, I can't ask, but I need a mate here right now. We need your help! I can't cope! The whole place is in uproar!'

Lupin, just barged past holding his son tighter. When Sirius attempted to snag his jumper, Remus turned, furiously working his jaw, attempting to keep his temper, 'I'm going to be a good father first Sirius, before looking after you! I'm leaving…I'll be in touch.'

He left…

Cliffy huh, please review People!! All comments are good!!


	4. Cell

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The door slammed behind him and he set off down the street, his breath rising in plumes above him. Teddy grizzled, and Remus checked to see his head was covered, and moved his son to a more comfortable position. That seen to, he held out his wand to call the Knight bus.

After travelling to Sunderland and Buckinghamshire, Remus began to contemplate his situation. What was he going to do? He didn't have a house, he had a job at Hogwarts; but was that going to be fair on Teddy, safe?

'That stupid boy, and even stupider old man!!' he thought, his mind swirling with the possibilities that could have occurred at the Headquarters. The bus jolted bringing him out of reverie, he could go to Dora's mothers, but would he escape! She always wanted company, and didn't seem to trust her grandchild whose only living parent was his father, who was a once a month werewolf.

Suddenly a grizzled arm grabbed his shoulder, and swung into the vacant seat beside him. Lupin dived for his wand before, the recognisably gruff, husk spoke 'Remus, what are you doing here lad?'

'MOODY!! You nearly gave me a heart attack!!' he gasped. Teddy grumbled and began to wail noisily, Remus attempted to sooth him murmuring him with comforting words, but it hadn't the desired effect.

'Here give him to me, and you grab the kit and we'll get off at my place.' Moody offered, Remus eyed him warily, 'When was the last time I saw you before the battle? Only Moody was there!' Remus back answered.

Moody smiled, 'Good lad, I last saw you with Dora at your house when I came to collect you for the last round…the battle' He answered, the last words falling into a grunt. Remus smiled and carefully laid his son in Moody's arms, while grabbing the kit bag at his feet.

They got off, in front of a old farmhouse, isolated and gloomy in appearance. They reached the door and walked in…

Hours later, Remus was sitting in a large, ornate, Georgian armchair; Teddy asleep, and Mad Eye facing him…along with the grim members of the original order of the phoenix. An awkward silence had descended on the room, the truth was out…

Hours of prolonged discussion had lead to a finally resolved decision; Harry would prove his story, that Voldemort wasn't in involved, by giving them the memory to view. They watched as the picture became clear, the pensive surface breached by so many created a rippling effect. The darkness was pierced by a glint of light from the barred window at the top of the stone cell. They could see a figure lying on a bench, which was made soft only by a thin mattress. The women began instantly to titter and whisper, the boy's figure had been revealed. The prostrate figure lay on its front, the shirt cut to strips, a blood clotted on the edges. The dirt blond head facing the wall, but they could still hear shaking gasps of pain. Air was coming to Remus in short supply; a haze was falling upon the scene, blurring the image. His legs gave away, and he sank forgetting his existence…

He awoke in a lounge sofa, being fanned by Sirius, while Mrs Weasley bustled into the room carrying a wet cloth. 'He's awake! Moony you Ok?' cried Sirius.

Remus felt the dizziness leave, and slowly sat up to avoid light-headedness. 'Sirius…I must talk to you!' the sentence came out breathless in a rush, Lupin felt a million miles from the living room; his head in a place entirely of his own.

He felt the others retreat, he attempted to swing his legs down to sit up straight put an insistent hand pressed upon his chest forcing him to be still. 'Mate what happened? The scene was horrible…like Azkaban…but it should have been me effected not you!' Sirius added the last sentence jokily, but it fell flat at the ghostly look on Remus face. The scars stood stark, the blue eyes glassy…'Sirius' Remus began in a strangled voice 'He's my son!'

review people review or i wont write any more for a while!! and the next chapters ready...


	5. I know

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sirius starred incredulously, 'Remus your sons dead! You said it yourself!'

'I KNOW WHAT I SAID!! BUT IT WAS HIM!!' Remus voice rose and the scene again began to blanch with black dots.

A hand covered his mouth, and his words died 'Mate relax or Molly'll be back in here with that stupid wet cloth' Sirius put on a higher, squeaky voice _'to place on dear Remus' forehead who evidently is suffering from a cold caught on public transport and standing in the rain.' _

Remus forced himself to calm down, to breathe and return to realty 'Siri…he had a scar on the back of is neck…more like a birth mark…I could see it through his hair…IT WAS HIM…WILLIAM…Will!!...MY SON!!' Remus exclaimed with joy and disbelief. His son! His boy! He had been dead, the house obliterated! Esparsa, gone! But his son alive! Injured…trapped! 'OH MY GOD!! WILL, I'VE GOT TO GET HIM, BRING HIM BACK!!'

'Talk sense Remus!!' Sirius quickly retaliated 'You do usually!! That boy…if he is your son…you don't know where he's being held!! And even if you did!! A death eater hideout is no place for you!! Teddy needs you…' Sirius encouraged.

Remus paused thinking of his youngest son, the babe in arms up stairs sleeping in a crib no the wiser to the events unfurling beneath him. 'Sirius I am a good father…but I can't say that if I ignore one of my sons!! Will, where's he been? He looked after him? I've got to know!! He's sixteen Sirius, so young to be alone. I've got to save him…Its my job, for his mother…'

Later that night Remus was still on the sofa, a soft blanket over him; the glowing clock face on the bedside table said it was two o'clock. 'Time for Teddy's feed' he thought, standing he wobbled slightly as he made his way to the kitchen. He fixed up a bottle and made his way slowly up the stairs. He wandered quietly into his son's room, and smiled at the baby standing up in the crib watching him. 'Are you waiting for me, are you…' he whispered in the baby's ear as he picked him up. After the feed, his son nodded off again and Remus placed him back in. Extinguishing the light with a 'nox'.

As he made his way down stairs, he stopped at the last door on his left…a voice was talking in there. He paused and pushed open the door, Harry was lying on his bed the covers on the door muttering under his breathe. Remus still felt the resentment build up when he looked at Harry, he listened closer to the boy. He was muttering fast, Remus suddenly found himself whispering back 'You see him don't you…the boy...where is he?

Harry gasped for air 'a cell…bars…two snakes and one unicorn…' his voice died and he was still.

Remus closed the door, the two snakes and one unicorn, a flag? A secret language... a family crest!! That was it a crest…which one? Remus suddenly had a flash of inspiration, he dived for the other door facing Teddy's room. Sirius lay on the double bed, his muscular chest rising and falling slowly. His right hand was next to his face, clenched, and the other clutching the blankets to the neck. Remus, despite his agitation smiled, it was his son's position after he fell asleep when sucking his thumb…he would have to question that later. 'Sirius' he hissed, pulling the blankets away, 'Sirius, wake up you bloody, old dog!!'

Sirius' breathing deepened and he quickly shot up in bed, 'Moony' he whined in a husking tone 'its EARLY…we're not all bloody werewolves' He grabbed at the blankets that had fallen from his chest.

Remus despite his turmoil, starred and laughed. Sirius was wearing a blue pj top, unusual in itself, but the fact it had cowboy hats and horseshoes on it made Sirius look ridiculous. Sirius went red with embarrassment 'Molly said I…was displaying myself…Why are you here?'

'which family crest has two snakes and one unicorn?' Sirius looked stunned, 'Sirius' Remus shook Padfoot's bicep 'Which Siri…which one'

'Malfoy…but why' his voice died has Remus left his side and rushed to the end of the room. 'Remus!!' he leap out of bed and managed to grab Remus' arms before he left the room altogether, and haul him back 'REMUS!! YOUR NOT GOING TO MALFOY MANOR TO SEE IF A RANDOM BOY IS THERE!! CHRIST SAKE!! LISTEN TO REASON!!' Sirius ended, before being punched by a powerful right hook.

Remus went wild…

As he cracked Sirius on the jaw in his desperation to escape, Sirius landed one back. He attempted to wrestle his friend off his torso, Sirius arms were holding him still, but in the process caught his right leg in Sirius' tossed aside blankets. The two men attacked, but Sirius' bulk forced Remus to roll under his friend. Sirius flung all this weight onto him and crushed him against the floor. They lay there panting, Lupin desperately withering underneath 'HOLD STILL!!' Sirius bellowed insistently, 'STOP!!'

'GET OFF!! LET GO!!' Remus screamed 'My son's there!! Harry told me!! Please!!'

They talked, Sirius sat in disbelief, and then a spark ignited in his ice blue eyes 'If you go I go!!'

They were off….

Until Mrs Weasley found them…

Hi can you **review**? Please!! I want to know where I'm going wrong!! This chapter was slow wasn't it but at Malfoy manor we'll meet Will. But not in the way u think!!


	6. son found

Chapter 6

Chapter 6 revised (I corrected the mistakes!!)

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SIRIUS BLACK!! LEADING A CONVELESING MAN OUTSIDE IN THIS WEATHER!! REMUS LUPIN YOU GET YOUR BOOTY BACK ON THAT SOFA IN THE LIVING ROOM, AND GO TO SLEEP!! IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING!!' Mrs Weasley shrieked, at the same time forcing Remus back through to the living room.

Remus sat on the sofa, his body shaking, and trembling with the rush of adrenaline no longer needed. The light was switched off in his room and he could hear Sirius being forced by Molly up the stairs by his ear…his friend's squeals could still be heard.

Silence infiltrated the house. Remus again got up and grabbed the kit bag under the table in the middle of the room, that he had managed to force under when he heard Molly's approaching slippers. He swung it over a shoulder, went to the window, and opened it. The door was warded now, and Mad Eye was bound to have alarmed the grounds.

'HEY YA!!' called Sirius from the broom which he was hovering just above ground level, just outside.

'SHHHH!! Christ sake Sirius!! She'll hear us!! You nearly gave me a fking heart attack!!'

'Like old times Moony!! Heh the old be caught trick worked!!'

'Oh shut up' Remus hissed grabbing a hold of his friend's waist and pulling himself behind him 'its bad enough sitting behind your rats behind!!'

They had been travelling over Stirling and were heading towards Manchester, when Sirius began to lower the brooms angle, descending through the cloud cover. Remus noticed a huge manor-house ahead that he hadn't seen before, flying over the trees at the back of the house they landed.

Lupin's eye's travelled around the area taking in all the shadows, while his fist gripped his wand firmly, the rustling leaves on the evergreens gave an impression of thousands of whispering voices. Lupin focused upon Esparsa's body between the trees around her, her delicate gold skin retreating the Greyback infested hollows, the significance of the shadows dwindled.

'Moooooony !!' Sirius voiced in a stage whisper.

Remus answered with an abrupt 'What Sirius?', adrenaline again coursing through his veins, making his sences keen.

'I need to go loo!!'

Remus smiled inwardly in disbelief and looked at his friend's direction 'Did I really need to know that. Just go…in a bush or something??'

Sirius gave a gasp of actual horror 'I…I cant do that!! Its well wrong!!'

Remus coughed, allowing his breath to smoke before him 'Did you never go camping?' _What am I thinking about, thought Remus_ 'This isn't the time to have this discussion…just go quickly!!'

Sirius relieved himself, hissing in indignation.

They set out after about fifteen mintue trudge; a clattering of metal caught their attention. Creeping forward, they looked through a bush at the clearing.

Just sheltered by the house, at which they were at the back. One tall, willowy figure was beating the smaller of the two on the ground with a metal staff, the other figure's staff moments before, which had assumingly been holding its own, had an arm raised warding the blows.

Remus' breathing increased, his mind whirling again, and Sirius gripped his forearm powerfully, his fingers digging through the black dragon skin jacket his friend wore.

Removing the glinting helm, Lucius threw his long blond hair back allowing to fall elegantly to his shoulders. He turned contemptuously, after landing on the bent figure after landing a final kick. There was silence…

Remus found himself moving like a dream towards the boy on the ground, he crouched on the grass and turned the foetal positioned body before him to face him. A pale face, its dirty blond hair falling to cover a strong handsome face, lolled before him.

Remus stared. He felt Sirius pat his back, 'Lets go! Lucius'll be back, he's not going to leave him unattended long. There's no bloody wards because I'm a relative...but I still dont want to be here for the family reunion!'

Remus nodded, placing his hand under the boy's head and holding it close to his shoulder. Will moaned, into the jacket, shifting slightly in Lupin's arms. 'It's alright son. It's Ok, just relax!' He lifted the body into his arms fully and began to follow Sirius delicately across the grounds.

He kept glancing down at the body in his arms, its breath gasping painfully. Tightening his arms around teen, who was trembling from cold, he trudged passed the trees back to safety. 'We'll apparate, he can't travel like this.' Remus affirmed.

Sirius glanced, then nodded 'Moody's?...wait no we cant the wards.'

'Mine and Dora's flat, 44 Brooks street, London.' The waiting man answered afirming it, and turned promptly on the spot.

HI know this was a bit rushed!! But I wanted to get to Will and Lupin now its going to heat up!! Can Lupin be a father?? Review please!! Family chapter coming up.

Watch out for jaguars, they call awooo awooo and when you look up…they drop on you!!'


	7. Mysterous stranger

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He landed on the doorstep and it wandlessly opened. Remus rapidly headed into the living room. He place the limp body on the sofa, and summoned a blanket. 'Will?? Your fine! Can you sit up??' he whispered. A moan told him the answer.

'Its ok. Right lets put this over your legs right, now I'm just going to move your shirt up.' The boy feebly swiped at his hand as it hooked under the stained and greying shirt. Remus gently pushed the hand down, and pushed the shirt over Will's head.

Sirius came in through the door and gained the first full view of the boy's torso. The chest was smeared in bloodily gashes following from the tops of the shoulders and deep across the chest. There were dark purple bruises along his abdomen where Lucius had kicked. Lupin's voice almost failed him.

'Sirius go to the bathroom and get the first aid kit; also look in the glass cupboard next to the sink, there's a purple bottle of strong pain killer's put three in a glass.' Sirius instantly obeyed, the teen was in a bad way.

Lupin pressed his son close to his chest, pressing his face into the untidy mop of dirty blond hair. 'Its Ok son…shhh its ok…go to sleep after this. Your safe' he whispered urgently. Will's chest was falling rapidly and he began to stir, attempting to rouse himself.

'NO...no its ok child…shhh go to sleep.' Remus rocked the fearful bundle in his arms, he felt someone nudge his arm and a glass came into his sight. He grabbed it, and slowly pressed the glass to a pair of lips.

Lucas felt someone insistently pressing a glass to his lips, his mind was still hazy, he was unable to think clearly, and every time he attempted to shift the arms around him cut the movement short. A cool liquid passed his teeth passing down his searing throat, and the world stopped spinning….then it went black.

He woke in a soft bed; the light from the large window on his left was filling the plain room with a warm morning hue. 'Hey' spoke a lightly toned voice from his right, caused him to twist in alarm. 'It's Ok!' a hand was placed on his shoulder, which squeezed comfortingly. Blinking furiously to attempt to clear his vision of sleep the teen attempted to rise, but the hand manpowered him back to the pillow.

Remus stared at his son; quickly he pushed the comforter back in place and gingerly placed a hand on the brow of the bright eyed face. The boy instantly attempted to move, and looked away. Remus gently lowered himself on the side of the bed, and cupped the cheek facing the opposite direction on the pillow, forcing it to turn of face him. He took in the boy's looks with rapture. His skin pale now, was blatantly his mothers; he would have her golden hew, his brow was full giving him a broad handsome countenance. His eyes made Remus swell with pridethough, they were the brightest of blue tints freckled with gold, his eyes; their shared eyes. 'Do you know who I am?' he murmured, smoothing the blond bangs from the patient.

Lucas stared at the human in front of him, the voice was so soft, a low baritone, asking him a question he couldn't comprehend. He shook his head. His head was buzzing again, he wanted to be home back with his family; his brother Roran, and sister Sian. They would be there waiting for news, he needed to leave. If he owed the stranger, he would repay later. 'Sir I thank you' he kept his tone light 'but I need to leave…my family' he choked on the last words; traitorous tears filling his painfully sensitive eyes.

'Shhh its ok. We don't need to talk about this now.' Remus soothed 'Drink this and back to sleep for you young man.' He raised the glass and his son's head, so he could drink.

Lucas forced himself to not to freeze, and turn away. After a gulp a wave of sleepiness suddenly filtered through him. The world was blotting out once more, the glass was again at his lips and half unconsciously accepted the remaining potion. There was a burning taste washing down to his stomach, and warmth filled him. He blacked out.

Remus replaced the glass on the bed side table, and tucked his son back into bed. 'Thanks Padfoot' he said quietly. Looking at his friend in the doorway.

'No problem….Moony' Sirius began uncomfortably 'you can't keep him if…he doesn't want to stay.'

'I KNOW PADFOOT!...but he needs to understand first…I need him to understand'

A shadowed figure appeared in the corner of the room, and a low voice husked 'So do I!

Hi…a mysterious stranger ooohhh!! Review please tell me what u think!!


	8. dreams again

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lupin dived to the ground narrowly missing the bed and rolled army style behind it. Sirius, was already in position, wand out firing stunners at the tall cloaked figure. As he attempted to rise to the crouching position Remus felt a grazing blast pulse through him, his body crumbled beneath his own weight…he'd failed…

The dream was more vivid than before. Esparsa lay next to him, an arm casually lying over his chest. They lay together upon the forest floor, with its familiar, gold mottled leaves under them providing a cushioning effect to his aching bones. He had turned his head, to stare at the high, golden, cheek bones shadowed by the dabbling moonlight around them. Long dark eyelashes brushing her cheeks, due to closed eyes, and her hair fanning out behind her resting head so that it touched the greenery forest mattress. He found he could move, and slowly rested upon his bare elbow, rolling his parallel body to lean over her frame, he found his breath he found was coming quicker, in disbelief.

The scene wasn't real…he knew that but it seemed so believable, 'I did it love' he whispered to her soft lips, dipping his head to her pointed, delicate ears, 'I found him…That was what you wanted'

She didn't answer, why would she…'I love you' the last came in the same breath of the last, weak and soft. He felt the tears that had never come prick his eye lids, he dipped his head…pressing his head to her cheek's side…'I'm sorry' he begged, to the unmoving figure, tears slowly travelling from his face to her.

Something moved around him, filling him with warmth…his strength was failing…the elbow slipped and he sank again…the vision was burring the gold and greenery flickering and dying. His hair on his forehead was pressed down by a breath, the vision cleared for a moment…brown hair was falling over him the golden pupils staring, the band of silver holding the front bangs from him. Her proud face smiled, thin lips bending into a bow, the pure contentment of love smothered him like a veil of silk. It pressed against him like the light weight of her body, lips covered his…they parted… the vision dimmed 'I love you' she called…

Reality came back with a crash, crashing over his ringing head like a tidal wave. Remus groaned, and slowly blinked, the light was dim making this easier. 'Rem?' he heard a hiss next to his ear…'Wake up!! Come on you hippogriff wake up!!' Sirius began slapping his face.

'I'm awake…' Remus moaned and raised his head, to slam it against Sirius' forehead. 'Bugger…you…mutt' He sat up, smoothing out his shirt and staring at the darkened room. It wasn't a cell as such; there were no escape routes from the square box room; high windows, one door in the corner of the right hand side. However there was a table in the centre of the room with two plain chairs of pine, sitting opposite each other, with a bowl of bread and fruit to share.

Lupin leapt up as the door began to open, Sirius grasped his arm and firmly held him to his side. A man, of no unsubstantial figure marched in, surveying them. 'Where is my son?' Remus roared, 'give me my son!!'

Two soldiers adorned in dark, green cloaks, and golden helms twisting dragons glinting upon the sides, and the white hair of their plumes flowing down behind them entered. A barked order was given 'yal al!' Each soldier drew a sword each and approached the order members. Both began bellowing blue murder, Remus swung a punch at his soldier's stomach, and heard Sirius attempt to attack in a slightly slyer manner. His fist struck a metal breast plate, and he clenched his jaw in pain, the swords hit cracked on his stomach, knocking the wind from him, forcing him to his knees.

Sirius and himself were unceremoniously dragged from their cell, and pulled down a length of corridors. They were pulled into a throne room, lit by a

Thank you to my readers…Falling moon and Arwenspirit…those who hit but never REVIEW!! Continue with this please…it gets better!!

By the way Lucas and Will are the same person and its intentional!!


End file.
